Chickens go to School
This Fanon is a piece from Looney Tunes Wiki. The original author is unknown. ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (talk) 18:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) It was a beautiful night in Looney City. Everyone was busy, and there was lots to do. Taz took the express, and Daffy took the mail. He was to deliver letters and parcels. Bugs had to take coal to the yards. It was a big job, and the coal was heavy. Bugs had to work very hard. It was morning when he arrived back home. Bugs was extremely tired. "I'm worn out." said Bugs. "I wish that someone helped me during the coal delivery." "Ha!" snorted Taz. "A Looney City Citizen never needs help!" At that moment, Granny arrived. "I need one of you to do three important jobs." she said. "I'll do it!" cried Bugs. Even though he was tired, he wanted to show how useful he was. "Alright, Bugs. Your three tasks are to deliver some chickens to the market, take some sheep to the farm, and escourt the children to school." "That is a very big and important job!" thought Taz. "You are sure to need help!" Bugs started to get angry. "Bunnies don't need any help!" he shouted. "We bunnies are useful!" And he stomped away. "Chickens go to market, sheep go to farm, children go to school!" Bugs reminded himself. First, Bugs picked up the chickens. After that, Bugs went into the valley. All the sheep were there. "C'mon." said Bugs to the sheep. "I will get you where you need to go." At last, Bugs arrived at the station. He was tired. Seeing the children smile made him very happy, but his legs were hurting. When the children were on board, Bugs went away. Bugs went up Taz's Hill, and through Sylvester's Tunnel. It was a long journey. His legs were hurting, and his cheeks were puffy, but Bugs kept on going. "Chickens go to market, sheep go to farm, children go to school." Soon, Bugs became so tired, that he got mixed up. "Sheep go to market, children go to farm, chickens go to school." yawned Bugs. By the time Bugs got to the market, he was dreadfully mixed up. "Unload the sheep." he told the men. He really meant, "chickens," but the men unloaded the sheep. Then, Elmer Fudd arrived. Elmer saw Bugs looking tired. "Do you need any help?" he asked. "No." said Bugs sleepily. "Bunnies do not need help." But Bugs DID need help. He looked extremely tired. Soon, all the sheep had been unloaded. Bugs walked away. "Sheep go to market, children go to farm, chickens go to school." groaned Bugs. Bugs arrived at the farm, and told the children it was their stop. So the children got off at the farm. Bugs was too tired to realize what he was doing. Finally, Bugs got to the school. He had only the chickens left. So they unloaded the chickens, and Bugs went back home. Meanwhile, Granny was getting phone calls in her office. The sheep had gone out of control at the market, the children were at the farm covered in mud, and the school staff told her that there were chickens all over the classroom. Finally, Bugs arrived back home. He was looking forward to a nice nap. Then, Granny arrived. "Bugs, you have not done ANY of your three tasks right!" she said. Granny then started to tell Bugs what had happened. Bugs was terrified! He was very tired, and now, he had to go and redo his tasks. "Never mind." Granny told him. "You just need a bit of help." "Taz told me that Looney City Citizens don't need help." said Bugs. "Hee-hee!" laughed Tweety. "I always have to help Taz up his hill." Taz was embarrassed. "Daffy and Tweety, you must help Bugs." ordered Granny. So Bugs set off with his friends. Daffy took the sheep from the market to the farm. Tweety took the chickens from the school to the market. And Bugs picked up the children. "Sorry." Bugs told the children. "I didn't mean to bring you here." "It's OK!" said the children. "We had a great day out at the farm. And we learned all about the animals." And that night, when Bugs went to sleep, he dreamt about sheep, chickens, and children. Category:Shorts